


In the Quiet

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: DICKENS Charles - Works, Little Dorrit - Charles Dickens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Amy, quiet longing and unspoken love… 2009 BBCverse, bookverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Little Dorrit_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Charles Dickens and BBC.

_The Slipper and the Rose Waltz_

Hugging her friend protectively, Amy gazes at the gates of the Marshalsea before lifting her eyes to the partly cloudy sky. Quietly she hums the Chinese tune from Mr. Clennam’s music box. 

Eyes closing sleepily, she recalls his warm hand on her foot and wonders what it would be like to dance with him.

~~~ 

_Part of Your World_

She is content, living in the Marshalsea, making a living by working, taking care of her family. She always hurries home to be with her father and calm his anxieties. 

Now she does not return home right away. Each evening she passes through a square and looks up at a certain window. Her heart lingers there after she is gone, taking with her the memory of a gentle, kind face.

~~~ 

_Sweetest Sounds_

Arthur stares out his window, assaulted by images of his mother’s coldness; Pet’s confession that she had accepted Mr. Gown’s offer echo in his head. In vain had he offered and searched for love and acceptance from the two ladies who meant so much to him. 

Then, unbidden, he thought of Amy Dorrit and her gentleness, thankfulness, and friendship. A ray of bright light in his dark world. Little Dorrit.

The smile tugging on his lips vanished as he shook his head. He was a bachelor, and would always be. 

~~~ 

_Let Me Be Your Wings_

Arthur stops in the doorway when he sees Amy passed out on her bed.

“Amy?” he rushes to her. “Amy,” he says again, quiet, gentle. 

Not getting an answer, he sighs and carefully takes her into his arms to carry her to the carriage. He moves swiftly through the halls. Pausing an instant before walking out into the daylight, he whispers, “Good bye, Amy,” and kisses her.

~~~ 

_A Thousand Miles_

A smile brightens Arthur’s face as he examines an envelope bearing his name. Immediately he recognizes the neat, small handwriting. So like his little friend.

Opening the letter quickly, he reads, words and sentences sounding so much like her, as though she were sitting across from him instead of being miles and miles away.

How he misses Little Dorrit.

~~~ 

_Her Voice_

The unbroken silence is deafening. The light slips away, throwing the room into ever- deepening darkness. Arthur remains motionless in his chair, gazing into space. 

A voice reaches out to him, distant, near, fading. _“If I could… I would thank him. And take his hand and kiss it…”_

How had he not heard the love in her voice before?

THE END


End file.
